


Something goes bump in the dark

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: A play scene, mostly sensation play, starts off with kidnapping kink





	Something goes bump in the dark

She had been hiding from the unknown intruder in her house for the past hour, in a dark version of hide and seek. Her eyes were focused on everything, but the shadow that was standing behind her. The intruder was hidden by both the darkness of the non working lights in the house, and the night's sky. 

She slowly backed into the doorway, still unaware of the shadow, and found herself running into a firm body, locked to it by the strong arms that the intruder wrapped around her torso. Her blue eyes widened and she struggled against said arms, until she felt the point of a needle at her neck, and the world faded into darkness.

When the world slowly blinked back into focus, she found herself tied to a bed, in a plain, candlelit 'room', if you could call the small place that. The shadow moved, and she pulled on the ropes in her anxiety. The intruder shushed her, and she settled slightly as the familiar voice washed over her, more soothing then words could ever be. 

'You're pushing your luck girl, I told you, you couldn't hide from me, silly little lass', the words were meant as a warning, but all the same, they filled her tummy with a gentle, soothing warmth. 'Oh, perfect, now I'm in trouble', she thought to herself, as she only was called lass when she was in for a punishment, the thought both excited and terrified her in the same bated breath. "Settle down, I can hear you're heart beating all the way from over here", the shadow commented in amusement, having the audacity to chuckle at her slightly.

It was her ever faithful girlfriend, who had decided to end their game a bit prematurely, and now had her exactly where she wanted her, tied down and completely vulnerable to her mercy (or lack there of). For, you see, she had been very, very bad, and it was her duty to punish her naughty sub for her mischiefish disobedience.

The road was bumpy, and she grumbled as her girlfriend decided to ignore her to take a moment to pull over on the shoulder of the side street, where they were now currently parked. 'Leave it to me to let her add a dungeon to the camper', she thought in annoyed frustration, then frozen in shock for a moment...'hold on now, just a moment...when exactly when did we end up in the camper?', she thought to herself, while throwing a glare in her partner's general direction, "Oh, do shut up", she murmured back in annoyance.

Her girlfriend just smiled that sideways, quirky smile of hers, and checked on the ropes, throwing a wink her way for added effect. She let out another annoyed grumble, refusing to let that smile get to her in any positive way, she wasn't going to give her Domme the satisfaction of knowing she was having fun, not one single, solitary bit...she refused.

"Oh, don't bother denying it, I can smell your desire from over here also', the comment was causal, clearly a throw away, but she blushed all the same, and glared at her again with her eyes, her Domme stared right back, green eyes accepting the challenge of the contest, fully confident of her winning. She was proven right a moment later, when those blue eyes left hers, breaking contact to roam round the room, her sub duelly accepting a well earned defeat. 

They had to do this sometimes, when the redheaded sub was in a particularly deep mood, it was the only thing that got her in any state of mind to play. The raven haired girl watched her girlfriend carefully, aware of just what this meant, if she handled her wrongly when in this mood, the play would be over before it began. 

Hesitantly, the older girl approached the bed, and untied her, something had changed in that previous moment, and this was not the right mood, time, or situation to leave her tied. She pulled her into her chest, apparently the comfort was coming first this time round. The sub curled into her, not wanting to move for the moment. "What's happened, what's changed?", she asked worriedly, not curtain exactly why her sub was suddenly so upset. 

The redhead turned her head into the older womyn's chest, burying her face in her girlfriend's breasts, "tired", she murmured, 'uh hum, and that's all?", she asked, not believing the weak excuse for a moment. "Don't wanna talk bout it", she murmured shyly, still feeling a bit sleepy from the medicine coursing through her system.

"Of course you don't", the raven haired girl sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes in the process, and receiving a light slap on the arm from her wayward sub in the process. She chuckled lightly, slapping her back gently, 'little whelp", she murmured affectionately. 

"Overwhelmed", she said, finally giving a proper reason, stretching out a bit more on the bed, "about?", the older women asked, following the movement, and slowly skimmed her two hooked fingers up and down her sub's back, causing a moan to escape her lips. 

"Nervous", she murmured, changing her answer, "ah, well that makes more sense then", she acknowledged, aware of the issue now, "it will all be ok, no need to be frightened love", she whispered in her sub's ear, feeling her relax slightly in her arms at the tone of the endearment. 

Having calmed her a bit, she lovingly, but silently maneuvered her back down onto her back on the bed, and then gently, but snugly reattached the ropes. There was a gently calm silence in the 'room', a silence that only came from being comfortable in one anothers presence. The light from the candles, and the scent from the essential oil puffer had slowly been turning the room into an alternative state, similar to the hazy, lightheaded feel you got at the acupuncturist's office. She breathed in the heavily scented air, feeling it punctuate into her lungs, slowly penetrate into her mind, washing away all thought, and filling her body with a relaxing feeling of lethargy.

She watched the shadow with a tired sort of high, her girlfriend was simply standing at the end of the bed, watching her, no staring at her, drinking in her unblemished flesh, and a drum of fear shot down her spine. They had never actually played this game before, so she wasn't quite sure what to expect next, the fear of the unknown was as much of a thrill as it was terrifying. 

"Settle", the Raven haired womyn ordered when she saw her twisting slightly, the word was said in a calm, strong tone, and yet was oddly comforting all at the same time. Silently her girlfriend moved, leaning to gaze into her eyes intensely, before carefully wrapping her forehead with a blue silk blindfold, that matched her hue of her irises. She whimpered slightly as her sight cut off, "you're ok love", came a reassuring reply somewhere off to her left, and she closed her eyes behind the silken material, taking another deep, calmly intoxicating inhalation of the organic oils.

She was waiting with bated breath for something, anything to happen...the longer her Domme waited, the more nervously lethargic she got, this hazy, calm atmosphere mixed with the anticipation was really getting to her, and she let out a frustrated cry. 

A chuckle came from just to her right, before she felt the bed dip, though something felt off about the weight of the mattress. "Relax", came the voice from the lips next to her ear, as she felt a gentle finger trace the line of her jaw, and suddenly she realized that the reason that the mattress felt lighter was because her girlfriend was literally hovering over her, holding herself up in someway that she couldn't see. She closed her eyes again, finally just letting fully go, and trusting the womyn above to catch her.

She felt that finger move to trace her lips, and then shuttered slightly as said finger tapped her nose, before she felt the bed move again. "Oh, bother", she thought quietly to herself, as the full impact of not being able see hit her, this was going to be a long night...

She jumped when she felt something cold come into contact with her fevered skin, causing a slightly burning feeling when it touched her skin, "ice", she id immediately, unaware she'd stated it out loud, until her Domme said 'well done", with a smile in her voice. So, this was a guessing game, that was good to know, albeit a sensory deprived one. The next sensation literally made her yelp, 'I don't have a clue what that one was', she thought to herself, her Domme had stopped moving, and she felt a sense of waiting, as if she was silently being ordered to answer. 

"Um...candle wax?", she more asked then told, an unsure tone in her voice, "very good, shall we continue?", she gave a nod as an answer, "out loud please lass", that strong tone washed over her again, neither harsh, but not gentle either, "yes, we may", she murmured back, still a bit disoriented. "Yes we may...?", it took her a moment to figure out what she was being asked, "oh...well that was intelligent", she thought to herself, "yes we may, mi Lady", she stated, managing to get the words correct this time. 

"That's better, you're pushing your luck lass, don't let it happen again, or you won't like the consequences", that sent an odd mix of fear and thrill through her, and she couldn't help it, she giggled. She felt a rather hard pinch on her inner thigh, and yelped again, stunned a little at just how much that hurt. "Are you settled yet?", she heard the threat in the tone of that question, and forced herself to relax again, apparently that was enough of an answer, because she felt two gentle fingers tracing where she'd just been pinched, soothing the sting. 

They went away a moment later, and she felt something soft and tickly tracing her arm, it took her a bit longer this time to figure out exactly what was touching her, because it was so light that she barely felt it. When she figured it out a moment later, she smiled, truly enjoying this game to its fullest. "Rose petal", was her confident answer, she was so sure of herself that she didn't even need her Domme's hum of approval to know she'd gotten the answer right. 

The next one was easy, the slightly scratchy feeling giving it away immediately, "feather", she murmured, "correct again", the Raven haired beauty sounded more amused then impressed. "Don't do the feather again please though", "and why not?", "allergic", "ah, that would have been good to know beforehand", she nodded in acknowledgment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that I thought would be fun to try someday.


End file.
